


Behind the Scenes - Podcast 1

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Mythic-Verse" [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setra and Cal talk about the process of writing their TeniPuri fic.  Specifically "I Dream of Demons", how much we love our commenters, and also tease at upcoming posts, plot, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes - Podcast 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Dream of Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331439) by [calhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale), [setralynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn). 



> The audio quality is pretty bad on this one, but still intelligible. I'm working on a better solution and we will make more of these, so stick with us for now.
> 
> This podcast contains mature language and discussion of a fair portion of the themes covered in our stories including: tentacles, incest, ridiculous romance, sacrilegious behavior, plot borrowing, multiple pairings, and AUs. Also, we curse. Mostly Setra, but she curses a lot.

Download the Podcast from Mega here: [Click Me](https://mega.co.nz/#!aR8hkZ7Z!66kcJ61IcI3oUcO4l_9xIG0_aW7jJvz7SIxm_aCAEJ4)!


End file.
